Split
by vladimira-chan
Summary: Tobi and Madara have more than a body in common. DeiTobi, slightly dark.


**Warnings: Spoilers for Tobi's identity.**

**A/N: DeiTobi fascinates me. Especially since Tobi is Madara. In a really weird way, it reminds me of L/Light. I don't really like the end...but it couldn't be helped. I really suck at ending drabbles...T-T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tobi and Madara aren't that different.

When Tobi looks at Deidara, he feels. He feels love, love so strong it burns him, love so strong that every cell of his body screams for, _needs to be_, with him.

Madara feels too. He feels satisfaction. He feels satisfaction, knowing that Deidara is so easily swayed by him, that a "Good morning, senpai!" is enough to make the Iwa-nin glow. He feels satisfied by the way Deidara looks at him, satisfied by the desperate way he reaches out to touch him.

Tobi wants to protect Deidara from the world—even if it usually ends up being the other way around. The thought of Deidara's pain is a thousand times more painful than his own; he feels the need to shove Deidara in a corner and stand, arms spread, in front of him.

Madara knows that his partner does not need protection from the world—he only needs protection from Madara. The Uchiha is skilled in controlling himself, or he would not be able to resist the urge to rip off his mask and watch Deidara crumble.

Tobi cannot stop telling Deidara how much he loves him; even when Deidara picks up a clay bird and tells him to shut up, he smiles beneath his mask and prances along, knowing that Deidara can sense his devotion.

Madara does not need to force out the words. They slip smoothly from his tongue, one that has been worn slick from decades of deception. He longs for the moment when his voice can grow venomous, when the words that he whispers into Deidara's ear will shatter him.

Tobi dreads Deidara's death. He cannot stand the thought of Deidara and all that he is disappearing in a single explosion. He does not see the beauty in that. He sees only the beauty of Deidara, living, breathing, by his side.

Madara almost smiles at the irony. He knows why Deidara loves Tobi—because Tobi lives in the moment, works on a whim. He is the brighter side of Deidara. But Deidara does not know that he loves a man who has preserved himself for years, who could live forever.

Tobi loves Deidara's rage. He revels in his senpai's passion, angry bursts of humanity. He does not understand why Deidara gets so worked up over things—why he snaps at Tobi or despises Itachi. He doesn't really care; he loves the fire that appears in Deidara's eyes.

Madara loves Deidara's rage. It is a sign of a weak will, one that cannot disguise its emotions. Madara has gone beyond disguise; he barely feels emotions at all; they are weak signals that have no power over him. He wonders how betrayed Deidara would feel if he realized that he was in love with an Uchiha, in love with the founder of a clan he hated with fervor.

Tobi knows that Deidara fears death. It is the reason why he has planned it out so well; he does not want to be at the mercy of an enemy or a disease or old age when he dies. He will be at the mercy of only himself; he will not suffer. Tobi smiles and pretends not to care, because he knows that Deidara _will_ suffer if he knows that Tobi will feel the pain of his death.

Madara relishes Deidara's fear. He yearns to break him, to watch him flail helplessly as he descends into a slow demise. He wants Deidara to die because of him; he wants Deidara to hate him and hate himself for hating him, and he wants to show his partner how fragile he is. Deidara crafts his weapons from clay, clay that is soft and pliable, clay that is brittle and will disintegrate so easily. He does not want Deidara's last moment to matter at all; he wants him to spiral slowly into insanity.

And Tobi knows what Madara feels; he lets Madara do as he wishes, and he knows that he cannot save Deidara from what Madara will do to him. He only prays that Deidara will die before this torture begins. Tobi will die with Deidara; Madara will live on.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
